


The Doctor helps

by hiddles_who_locked



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddles_who_locked/pseuds/hiddles_who_locked
Summary: How did Sherlock survive the fall? Should we believe what he told us? What if a clumsy time lord had a helping hand, and what if John and Sherlock confess their feelings?





	The Doctor helps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any thing. All rights belong to BBC, Sr. Arthur Doyle, and so on... for now :-]

"I don't care! You don't understand, I need him!"

"For the last time, I can't change a fixed point in time!"

John Watson was sitting in 221B having the same Saturday night conversation he had every week; with a young, tall, lanky, quirky, bow tie wearing Time Lord. Ever since Sherlock's fall, John and the Doctor have the same conversation with the same boring dialogue every week, with very few variations. 'I need him. Bring him back. I don't care what happens', 'I can't, it's a fixed point in time. Maybe he had his reasons. What good would it do, other than stop you from driving me mad?'

"If I go back and stop him from jumping, time as we know it would no longer be. All of time would happen at once, until things are put right. Trust me I know" The Doctor was currently spread out on the couch facing a pale John.

John kept the flat in the same state it was in when Sherlock was there: his chair remained in its same spot, a knife in the un-paid bills on the fire place right next to his "friend's" skull, microscope and slides still on the kitchen table, even the dust line was left un-touched. The only difference was the man himself, he was no longer physically there.

"But River decided not to shoot you..."

"And all of time happened at once. See? That's my point." The Doctor said all in one breath. Realizing this was going no where. The Doctor stood up and walked to a very tired John.

Gingerly placing a hand on John's shoulder he asked, "So you still see him in your dreams?"

"You mean my nightmares? Then yes, yes I do" he raised his head from his hands to look into the Doctors eyes

"Why?" He asked with a cock of his head

"Because," ZAP! The Doctor stuck a sleeping serum into John's neck, "I have things to do and you can't be left alone" John fell limply into his arms and was carried into Sherlock's room. John had spent every night of the past 4 years in there. He claimed he could still smell his cologne. It doesn't help that the Doctor sprays it in there every other day, hoping it would bring comfort to the once strong doctor. Once John was in bed the Doctor dashed down the stairs right past Mrs. Hudson.

"John's asleep and might need a looking in on, Mrs. H"

"I'm his landlady dear, not his housekeeper"

Not bothering to stop the Doctor snapped his fingers and the T.A.R.D.I.S. door flew open. First thing, punch in the date of January 15, 2012. Next the location: Bart's hospital roof. EERrwWwooooooSHHHhEERrwWwooooooSHHHh *long loud groin*

"I know girl. But what else can I do? I'd be the same if I lost you or my sonic. Come on! Let's do it for John. What do you say?" He asked as he slowly and lovingly stroked the consul. WwooooSHHHhEERrwWwooooooSHHHh "That's my girl!" He replied with a small appreciative smile. As he jumped around the TARDIS, he felt the presence of another soul. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket as he quickly whipped around, he was face to face with someone he never expected to see again. He was staring into the blue-green eyes of his favorite wild, smart mouth, ginger haired, gun wielding, archaeologist. River Song!

"Hello sweetie"

"What are you doing here?! You can't be here, you died in The Library!"

She gave him a smile that melted both of his hearts at once,

"Well, the TARDIS thought you could use some help with building your cabinet. Seeing as you have your screwdriver out she must be right"

"I did not 'ok' this!" He yelled as he hit the un-breakable glass at the center of the consul, only resulting in his hand throbbing and ends up making a face that can only be described as a spoiled child's that didn't get his way.

As he shakes his hand to ease the pain, he points at River,

"Go back to the computer's matrix and stay there!" He turns from her in a huff, hoping to shield the longing in his face. Taking a long deep breath, River walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He instantly relaxed at her touch.

"Why are you going to a fixed point in time? You know what will happen, all of time...at once. We've been there, done that, it was our wedding." She smiled at the memory.

"My friend, he's hurting. I have to do something." Slowly he turned around, and placed her hands in his. He tried to express all of his concern and worry in one look. She knew him so well, she had to understand. Leisurely she cupped his cheek,

"Sweetie, I know. Trust me I understand. Try taking him on an adventure, it worked for your past companions."

"I tried. He was on such a destructive path, he went looking for danger." A half smile played at the Doctor's lips, "He even tried to end World War One single handed. Not to mention the Daleks have a new definition for fear." He buried his face in her wild curls. "What should I do? What would you do?" His voice was muffled, and his breath tickled her neck. She gave a small child like laugh. As she stroked his back, she thought. I would do anything for him, to save him, for Amy and Rory, to see them again. There you have it, he has to try and help. She placed a soft kiss on his neck, causing him to raise up and look at her.

"Go, help him. Don't change what happened. Try showing him what affects will come of it. All the pain he causes, at least try and find out why." At her words the doctor jumped back to the controls, after kissing her on the cheek and making her blush slightly, EERrwWwooooooSHHHhEERrwWwooooooSHHHh.

"Come with me, help..." He turned to look at her and she was gone. Was it all in his mind? Was she really there? SHHHhEERrwERRE. He patted to center of the consul,

"I know you were only trying to help. Thank you old girl. Now let's help John!"

Moments later, the TARDIS was on the roof of Bart's. He opened the door to see a panicked trench coat suit wearing, curly black haired, tall thin English man staring at a body. Pulling his sonic from his pocket, he walked up behind the thin man. The body laying flat on the roof was a man that had slicked back dark hair, intelligent brown eyes, a slight chin stubble, looked to be in his mid thirty, was dressed in a fine suit (looked to maybe be a Westwood), a gun in his left hand, and for some strange reason he was sporting a sinister grin. Noticing the pool of blood starting to form under the head, the Doctor knew he didn't have to scan him to confirm he was dead.

"I hope you're Sherlock Holmes, if not I'm too late." Glancing to look at the thin man and noticing the startled look, the Doctor then realized he probably could have handled his arrival better.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. I've come here..."

"Not of this planet, ancient, over 1000 if I had to guess, twelfth face, loved and lost, recently, last of your kind, and friends with... John?" The Doctor just became victim of a Sherlock Holmes deduction.

"How do you know all that?"

Sherlock took a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I noticed. Now" he turned his back to the Doctor, "if you'll excuse me" he walked to the edge of the roof and stopped.

"I have another solution," the Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS as he "examined" his sonic. He looked over at the dead man then back to Sherlock, "it would involve you trusting me however"

The Doctor walked to the edge and stood next to Sherlock, he leaned forward to look over at the busy street below.

"Long way down, not even a soft landing. I can help save you, if you let me."

"Moriarty's men need to see me jump, I need to die to save my friends, to save John" the way he spoke it was like a trance over came him quite quickly, then he took a small step forward to stand on the railing, ready to jump.

"I just came from John, in the future. Is there anything you want to know, or want him to know?" The Doctor turned away from Sherlock, not wanting to see him jump.

This brought Sherlock out of his self induced trance, "How is he? How does he handle all this? Tell me he moves on!"

"He's a mess, a complete wreck. I tried to take him on an adventure, but it didn't work the way I intended. He's still at you flat, he sleeps in your bed every night, he stopped going to work at the clinic, he even stopped associating with people. Well, except me but I'm more like an insect that won't leave." It was at that moment a black taxi caught the Doctor's eye, he knew it had to be the taxi with John in it. "That would be John," he motioned with a nod of his head "now will be the time to decide. Come and possibly change the future, or jump and never tell John how you feel and find out how he feels." the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. A snap of his fingers and the doors were open. Hoping Sherlock was following him, he walked into the TARDIS.

"How?" The Doctor turned towards the door to see a stunned Sherlock looking around.

"Ya, it's bigger"

"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Travels in time as well as space."

"How do you... never mind, so where to? Birth of Einstein? The planet of light bulb? Oh I've got an idea," The Doctor started to punch in a random date when he caught sight of Sherlock sitting on the steps of the TARDIS with his face in his hands. How could he try to take him on an adventure when they both knew where they had to go? He finished punching in a date, "come on, you gotta see this."

"Thank you Doctor, but I'd rather just go back to Bart's."

"Trust me, you want to see this."

Just beyond the doors was a cemetery. There was green grass everywhere, flower bunches at every inch, benches in every corner, and lushes trees. It could have been mistaken for a park if weren't for the tomb stones. In the far corner, under a tall tree was a black tomb stone with gold writing on it and a massive array of flowers at the base. Sherlock mournfully walked over to it. Looking at the stone, he kind of felt like Ebenezer Scrooge. It read: Sherlock Holmes. An empty feeling started to weld up inside of him.

"Sherlock, you gotta hide." The Doctor could barely be seen behind a tree. Why was he hiding? Sherlock turned just in time to see a puffy eyed Mrs. Hudson get out of a taxi and face the opposite side. Knowing she'd never come alone he was by the Doctor's side quicker then it took for her to turn around. For an unexpected reason, he was surprised when John showed up beside her. They walked in silence to the tomb stone. Once they reached it Mrs. Hudson was the first to speak,

"There's all this stuff, all this science equipment. I left it all in boxes. I don't know what need doing. I thought I'd take it to a school."

"WHAT?!" The Doctor had his hand over Sherlock's mouth and his own index finger to his mouth in a 'sshhh' gesture.

"Quiet, we can watch but not interfere."

"But my equipment! She can't give it to a school, to student that wouldn't know the difference between RNA and DNA" the Doctor just shook his head.

"Okay. I'll leave you to... you know" Hearing that Mrs. Hudson was leaving brought him out of his self pity. He ventured closer to where John was standing.

Getting as close as he dare he got to hear the most perfect good bye speech from a man that has said those words much to much in his life.

"Uh. Hm. You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Um. There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there." It was at that moment he walked up to the stone and touched the top, "I was so alone and I owe you so much." He turned to leave, not even making it two feet he turned back, "Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead." He nearly squeaked the last word out, "Would you do that, just for me? Just stop it, stop this..." With his head bowed like he was praying he wipes his eyes clear of his hidden tears. Composing himself once again, he straitness up like a perfect soldier, turns on his heals and walks away.

Sherlock could feel a tear weld up in his eye. How could he hurt his best friend? His one secret love, the only one to see his vulnerable side. With a stone face he turned, passed the Doctor, and walks into the TARDIS.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" The Doctor walked through the doors just in time to see Sherlock enter a destination date.

"Time and space, right?"

"Yes, any where particular?"

"2012, London, two days before Bart's, Diogenes club"

"Do you want a special room?"

"Yes," Sherlock had a determined look. With a sly smile he replied "my brother's office"


End file.
